spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dingus Ran Away
'''The Dingus Ran Away '''is the twenty-first episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired December 21, 2019, and was written by GraniteToast1992 3.0 and Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens with a shot of Purps doing a confessional) Purps: Well this is it, the final six! The others are all making predictions on who will be eliminated next, but I don’t care about all of that. Why? To be honest, I don’t really know. I feel pretty safe because nobody wants me gone. Could that be the reason? I hope so! (Cut to Vanessa who is also doing a confessional) Vanessa: So today I really thought, hey, Bot is pretty damn good in these challenges. If he wins enough times, he’ll get to the finale and win there too. I really don’t think that anybody would want him to go home, that’s the thing. I just want to run away and be done with this game. Unnamed Writer: Actually, I have a feeling that Bot might go home sooner than you all thin- Vanessa: SHUT UP, I’M TRYING TO DO A CONFESSIONAL! (Cut to Joey waking up to the tune of the SpongeBob theme song) Joey: Hallelujah, final six guys! Dan: Oh great, this is almost done. Then I can win that $100,000 and go home. Image: Think of how much you’re going to lose when you declare your winnings to the government and then get taxed. Dan: Shut up, Image. Voice on PA System: Attention! May the remaining contestants go to the stage immediately! Dan: How long have we had a stage? Bot: (wakes up) I HEARD STAGE. (Cut to the stage. Three contestants are on each side, Alex is in the middle) Alex: Hey guys it feels like it’s been like two months or something, doesn’t it? Dan: (looks around) no. Bot: Are you feeling okay? Alex: The better question is are you guys ready for today’s challenge? Vanessa: Never. Bot: I’m always ready! (Cut to Joey doing a confessional) Joey: You know, I haven’t really liked Bot’s attitude lately. He’s been acting a little too cocky and vain, and I’m kinda worried he’ll try to get me out next. (Cut back to the stage) Alex: I can see that you are all ready for today’s challenge, let me explain what it is. So today you will be getting kidnapped! Well only one of you. Then that person will then get to hypnotise two other people in your small group of three and make them do something random, that “something random” will be chosen by the person who brainwashed the two other people in their group. The person who does it the best across both groups wins. Waluigi: WAH! I’ve waited almost seven years to use this discount dart gun! Bot: Wait what? Waluigi: WAH! Let’s split you into groups, shouldn’t be too hard. Alex: On team A we’re going to have Bot, Image, and Vanessa. Team two will be Dan, Joey, and Purps. (Everyone goes into their allocated groups) Alex: Alright! Is everyone ready? Dan: No. Alex: TOO LATE! Waluigi, fire! Waluigi: WAH! (he shoots Dan & Bot) Bot: Oh fuuuuuuuuuu- (Bot passes out) Dan: DAMN YOU ALEEEEEEEE- (Dan passes out) (Cut to the Challenge Room, Dan & Bot start to come around) Dan: W-w-what happened? Bot: W-w-where a-are we? Alex: You are in the Challenge Room, this is where you will hypnotise your groups. To keep you both from escaping, we have tied you to your seats. You are bined to the seats by your torso and legs, but your arms are not tied to the seats because you need them to do the hypnotising. (Waluigi blindfolds Bot as Joey and Purps enter) Purps: What’s going on? Oh yeah, challenge. Dan: Uh ooglie booglie do as I say or else. Ooooo. Joey: (hypnotized) that sounds reasonable. Purps: (also hypnotized) I understand. (Dan, Joey, and Purps are lead out into a bigger place in the challenge room where they’ll do the actual challenge; Image and Vanessa enter) Bot: (swinging watch) you will do as I say when I snap my fingers. Vanessa: (hypnotized) why is it so easy to be hypnotized master Bot? Bot: It just is. (Bot’s group is taken into the challenge area) Alex: Alright so now that Bot and Dan have hypnotized their groups, they’ll decide what we’re doing. Dan: Dodgeball! Bot: Dodgeball does sound quite fun. Alex: Alright. Well uh whoever the last person uh standing is wins I guess. Dan: This is a very complicated challenge. There must be a guest writer this epis- Waluigi: SHHHHHHHHHHHH. Alex: Here, six balls, one for each person. Bot: (snaps fingers) Image take out Dan! Image: Yes. (Image grabs a dodgeball and hits Dan) Dan: Dammit. Wait my people can’t do anything anymore! (Purps breaks out of his hypnosis) Purps: Wait what? Bot: Vanessa, take out Purps! Purps: Oh hell no!! (Vanessa throws a ball at Purps but he catches it, eliminating her) Alex: Looks like Vanessa is out of this challenge. Bot: UHHHHHHHHHHH. Image take out Joey! (Image takes out Joey) Joey: (breaks out of hypnosis) where am I? Oh yeah, I was hypnotized. Dan: That’s right you damn fool. Joey: Alright. Bot: Image, take out Purps now! (Purps throws a ball and takes out Image) Bot: Noooooooo! (Not grabs another ball and throws it at Purps, but he deflects it with a ball he picked up) Bot: You want a showdown? YOU GOT ONE! (Bot throws another ball at Purps but he jumps out of the way and throws a ball that nails Bot in the stomach) Bot: ooooooooooooof that hurt. Alex: Purps wins! Waluigi: WAH! Nice job Purps. (Cut to a Purps confessional) Purps: Final five here I come! (Cut to a Bot confessional) Bot: I’m so disappointed I lost. I really wanted to have the guauntee that I would be going to the final five, but unfortunately I lost to a true warrior. (Cut to Vanessa talking to Joey) Joey: How have we even survived this long? Like we’ve had the number’s minority this entire game and yet somehow are both final six. Vanessa: It’s crazy man. Very crazy. So I was thinking maybe we come together again and vote Bot? Joey: I was thinking the same thing. Bot could get to the end and probably end up winning. Vanessa: Who else should we ask to help us? Joey: Purps seems like the most likely to break away from that group. Vanessa: Then maybe go talk to him. Joey: Alright! (Cut to Dan and Image talking) Dan: So I think maybe we can just vote off Joey? He’s kind of a pain in my ass and I’d like to get rid of him. Image: Yeah, I agree. (Dan confessional) Dan: I’m not actually voting Joey. I’m going to see if Bot and Purps want to vote off Image because I need to cut off all emotional attachment in order to win this game. (Cut to Joey talking to Purps) Purps: So you want me to help you and Vanessa vote off Bot? Joey: Yeah. Purps: Sure. That works. (Joey walks away and Dan comes over with Bot) Dan: Hey Purps, we’re thinking that we’re gonna vote off Image. Bot: She’s a stinky poo-poo who needs to go home. Dan: Yeah. Whatever Bot said. Purps: Okay. (Purps confessional) Purps: Yeah so I guess that I’m like a swing vote tonight. Fun! (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Alright guys, it’s time for you to vote off another one of you. Dan, you go vote first. (Dan votes Image) Dan: Nothing personal, I just want money instead of love. (Vanessa votes Bot) Vanessa: About time we break up the old British chaps. (Purps votes somebody but the camera doesn’t show who) Purps: Maybe this is a turning point in the game for me. (Cut back to the table) Waluigi: WAH! Alex do you mind if I say who’s safe and stuff? Alex: ...no? Waluigi: OKAY! Alex: Alrighty then. Waluigi: Purps is obviously safe for winning the challenge. Next safe is Vanessa, and next safe is Dan. Image: Wait what? Waluigi: What is it? Image: I’m usually safe pretty earlier on. Waluigi: Not tonight. Image: Oh no is my time up… Waluigi: Joey’s safe. Bot: WHAT?! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT! Waluigi: The perdón eliminated is… Bot: Please don’t be me. It better not be me. Waluigi: Bot. Bot: Dammit. Well I guess this was inevitable. My devilishly handsome good looks couldn’t get me quite to the end, but I’ll take 6th place. Waluigi: Alright time to go to the lounge of losers. Bot: Nice. Wait I have a message for everyone. Dan, thanks for at least trying to save me. Purps, you stupid asshole, I love you but come on. Image, good luck. Joey, I don’t know what else to say to you besides K. Vanessa, goodbye my British friend. (Episode closes with Bot being taken to the lounge) Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:GraniteToast1992 3.0